


Rumbling In Red Velvet

by Arken_Stone1



Category: Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Lucifer In Love, Vulnerable Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: Marcus wins Chloe's heart and Lucifer is heartbroken. Chain-smoking Morleys and downing gallons of single-malt Scotch, Lucifer sits gently weeping at his piano and sings in the dark after Lux closes.





	Rumbling In Red Velvet

Piano-sing is where we start  
When two become one Heaven and Hades apart  
Where worlds collide and the Host do hark  
You may have my dented halo, you can keep my white angel wings  
But you'll never see red in my eyes

I heard that you settled down  
That you found a sexation on legs and you're fallen now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess that Angel gave you things I didn't give to you.

There's an ember alight in my eyes  
Climaxing to a burning pitch, each day you send me back to Hell

Finally, you can see my scalding tears  
Go ahead and dance in the fire and rain while I go to your soul too near  
See how I weep with every passing day  
Don't underestimate the things the Devil will do

Never mind, I find my mind remembering you  
I wished that you and I had more time  
Don't forget me, I plead  
I'll remember you said,  
Sometimes it's good to dance in the fire and rain where fallen angels tread  
Sometimes it's good to dance in the fire and rain where fallen angels tread

There's an ember alight in my eyes  
Climaxing to a burning pitch, each day you send me back to Hell

There's an ember alightin my eyes  
Climaxing to a burning pitch  
And it's each day you send me back to Hell

Where you go I go  
I hope you think of me  
I’ll never be the same  
you'll be the death of me  
behind those sweet blue eyes  
Keeping me from harm  
as we made love atop the baby grand  
you held my heart in your hands

You could have had my dented halo  
Rumbling in red velvet  
as we made love atop the baby grand  
I'll remember what you said,  
Sometimes it's good to dance in the fire and rain where fallen angels tread  
Sometimes it's good to dance in the fire and rain where fallen angels tread

This is the end  
as we made love atop the baby grand where two become one  
make the world tremble and then  
look into my eyes again

For this is the end  
I dreamt and wept  
My heart I no longer can defend  
Overwhelmed, I'm bittersweet

Let me sing  
as my heart breaks  
Every detail I recall  
wrapped in velvet and leather

Let me sing  
as my heart breaks  
Every detail I recall  
wrapped in velvet and leather

you'll wished that you had loved me  
Tears fallin' like brimstone, Rumbling in red velvet


End file.
